The Biostatistics Shared Resource exists to provide statistical support to investigators of the SJCRH Cancer Center for peer-reviewed, funded grants and statistical design for institutional clinical and pre-clinical studies as well as for basic science projects. The primary objectives of the Biostatistics Shared Resource are to provide Cancer Center investigators access to uniformly high quality, innovative statistical science; a centralized randomization system; access to statistical software; technical support for a web-based distributed data management system; and advice on data management issues. Traditionally and importantly the Biostatistics Shared Resource resides in the Department of Biostatistics. By supporting this resource as a component of an academic department, the NCI ensures that biostatisticians are provided the autonomy and freedom to apply their expertise as dictated by statistical science. Benefits to the Cancer Center include clinical protocols and publications based on statistically sound study designs, statistically appropriate analyses and statistically valid inferences. The CCSG provides critical funding that is necessary to ensure centralization of function and stability of support permitting the benefits to be accomplished in a timely, cost effective manner. The Department of Biostatistics includes nine faculty (three are being recruited), one adjunct clinical faculty member, three post-doctoral fellows, 12 masters level biostatisticians (two are being recruited), three statistical graduate students, three computer scientists, one assistant director (OBC for the PBTC), one protocol coordinator (PBTC), one fiscal coordinator and two administrative assistants. Although most staff members in the department provide support to investigators in the Cancer Center, our application requests partial funding for only a subset of individuals with major commitments to the Cancer Center and organized into the Biostatistics Shared Resource.